


Super Mario, King Bowser, and Princess Peach: A SMB Retrospective

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1985-09-13
Updated: 1995-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has been beating up Bowser and rescuing Peach for years. How much of a gap has it been in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1985

Mario ran up onto the bridge as he was face to face with the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser.

Bowser: Bwa ha ha! Mario, you dumb plumber boy! You'll never get past me!

Mario rolled his eyes, as he jumped over Bowser, being in his super form as he grabbed the axe and chopped the bridge, sending Bowser to his doom one more time as he dusted his hands off and approached the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: Bowser is taken care of, your majesty.

Princess Toadstool: Oh Mario, thank you so much! I owe my entire life to you!

Mario: Well, I wouldn't say that...

Just then, Princess Toadstool's stomach growled, with the princess blushing as Mario smirked.

Mario: How about we get out of this dump and go get a pizza?

Princess Toadstool: You read my mind...

As Mario picked her up, Princess Toadstool farted accidentally, blushing as she giggled, with Mario laughing, leaving the castle. Bowser groaned as he slowly sunk in the red magma, growling as he could feel his skin slightly melting away.


	2. 1995

Mario panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, having once again traversed the land as he reached the castle of old King Koopa himself, Bowser, heading through the volcanic lair and going through all the traps as Bowser, King of the Koopas, laughed, waiting for him at the end.

Bowser: Gwa... ha... HA! Can you come and get me now, Mario?

Mario: Of course I can. I'm Mario!

Mario then grabbed the Fire Flower he saved for later and turned into 'Fire Mario' as he fired several red fireballs at Bowser, causing him to catch on fire as he screamed and ran around in circles, with Mario grabbing the axe and swinging it, causing the bridge to collapse as Bowser fell into the lava. Mario then casually strolled up to Princess Toadstool, who stopped sobbing as she recognized her hero.

Toadstool: Mario, you did it!

Mario: (laughs) Well of course I did. I'm Mario!

Princess Toadstool's stomach rumbled as she blushed, with Mario smirking as he folded his arms together.

Mario: You know, I have contact with this great place that has the most delicious spaghetti you could possibly eat...

Toadstool: Ooh, pasta! I feel in the mood for something limp!

Mario and Princess Toadstool left the castle, with Bowser slowly climbing out of the magma as he panted, half of his skin burnt off.

Bowser: This isn't over, you pesky plumber... I shall return...

Mario briefly turned around, wondering if he heard something as Princess Toadstool burped, both of them laughing as they left the castle and headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom.


End file.
